


"My Wild Irish Rose"

by Annibear



Category: Vincent: The Secret of Myers, 文森: G4人偶事件 | Vincent: Phantom of the G4 (Video Game)
Genre: Based upon another thought that occurred to me late at night, F/M, Help I don't know how to tag this one, Loss, MC is mostly implied, Pining, Songfic, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibear/pseuds/Annibear
Summary: "𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙢𝙖𝙮 𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙞𝙧 𝙧𝙤𝙨𝙚𝙨 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙘𝙝, 𝙗𝙮 𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙣𝙖𝙢𝙚𝙨,𝙒𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙨𝙢𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙖𝙨 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩𝙡𝙮, 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙨𝙖𝙮,𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙄 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙢𝙮 𝙍𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙏𝙤 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩 𝙣𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚𝙣 𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙮."Lost in the sweet scent and the hazy hued fantasy of the fading past, a record plays and words are sang, as tears are to be shed...
Relationships: Draco/MC
Kudos: 2





	"My Wild Irish Rose"

"𝙄𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙡𝙡 𝙡𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙣, 𝙄'𝙡𝙡 𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙡𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙣𝙜,  
𝙊𝙛 𝙖 𝙛𝙡𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙙𝙧𝙤𝙤𝙥𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙙,  
𝙔𝙚𝙩 𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙚, 𝙮𝙚𝙨, 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙤𝙛 𝙞𝙩𝙨 𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙨,  
𝙏𝙝𝙤' 𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙝 𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙙𝙨 𝙖𝙡𝙤𝙛𝙩 𝙞𝙩𝙨 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙙 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙙."

Once upon a time, in a memory so sweet and dear, I held my lady close to me as the record did surely play. But alas so it seems for that memory, as dear as it may be, it did one day fade...For the lass I held dear can no longer hear, the melody the record did play...But still tis to me this memory may be, the sweetest of all time can bring...

"'𝙏𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙜𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙚 𝙗𝙮 𝙖 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬,  
𝙎𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙬𝙚'𝙫𝙚 𝙢𝙚𝙩, 𝙛𝙖𝙞𝙩𝙝, 𝙄'𝙫𝙚 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙣𝙤 𝙧𝙚𝙥𝙤𝙨𝙚,  
𝙎𝙝𝙚 𝙞𝙨 𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙧 𝙗𝙮 𝙛𝙖𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙'𝙨 𝙗𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙚𝙨𝙩 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧,  
𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙄 𝙘𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙢𝙮 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙙 𝙄𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙍𝙤𝙨𝙚"

For she was once the only fair lady for me, and that she will always remain. Although time is short and lost loves are mort, her memory I wish to regain...

"𝙈𝙮 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙙 𝙄𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙍𝙤𝙨𝙚,  
𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩𝙚𝙨𝙩 𝙛𝙡𝙤𝙬'𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙜𝙧𝙤𝙬𝙨,  
𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙢𝙖𝙮 𝙨𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙘𝙝 𝙚𝙫'𝙧𝙮𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚,  
𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙣𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙚  
𝙒𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙢𝙮 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙙 𝙄𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙍𝙤𝙨𝙚."

That life I held dear, and shed many a tear, still burns within my mind just the same. And with that I grieve I may never dare see it again.

"𝙈𝙮 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙙 𝙄𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙍𝙤𝙨𝙚,  
𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩𝙚𝙨𝙩 𝙛𝙡𝙤𝙬'𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙜𝙧𝙤𝙬𝙨,  
𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙢𝙮 𝙨𝙖𝙠𝙚,  
𝙎𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙖𝙮 𝙡𝙚𝙩 𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚  
𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙢 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙢𝙮 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙙 𝙄𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙍𝙤𝙨𝙚."

But deep in my heart, if we're not to part, I have faith that we shall meet again. And with that one hope, I hold on and cope until the day comes through the door...

"𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙢𝙖𝙮 𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙞𝙧 𝙧𝙤𝙨𝙚𝙨 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙘𝙝, 𝙗𝙮 𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙣𝙖𝙢𝙚𝙨,  
𝙒𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙨𝙢𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙖𝙨 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩𝙡𝙮, 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙨𝙖𝙮,  
𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙄 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙢𝙮 𝙍𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙩  
𝙏𝙤 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩 𝙣𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚𝙣 𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙮."

I know none just a fair, or as fit as a pair, as the ones we were once long ago. And if you still were here, you'd listen and hear that tune that we once danced and shared...

"𝙃𝙚𝙧 𝙜𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙚𝙨 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙨𝙝𝙮 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙚'𝙚𝙧 𝙄 𝙥𝙖𝙨𝙨 𝙗𝙮  
𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙧, 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙢𝙮 𝙩𝙧𝙪𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙜𝙧𝙤𝙬𝙨;  
𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙢𝙮 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙝𝙖𝙨 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙄 𝙢𝙖𝙮 𝙬𝙞𝙣  
𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙢𝙮 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙙 𝙄𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙍𝙤𝙨𝙚."

When I used to be by your side, the passion never ceased, never died. But now I lay low and pray and I hope, that one day that's where we'll reside.

"𝙈𝙮 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙙 𝙄𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙍𝙤𝙨𝙚,  
𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩𝙚𝙨𝙩 𝙛𝙡𝙤𝙬'𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙜𝙧𝙤𝙬𝙨,  
𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙢𝙖𝙮 𝙨𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙘𝙝 𝙚𝙫'𝙧𝙮𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚,  
𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙣𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙚  
𝙒𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙢𝙮 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙙 𝙄𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙍𝙤𝙨𝙚."

Time passes by, moments slip by, still none of you to be heard.

"𝙈𝙮 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙙 𝙄𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙍𝙤𝙨𝙚,  
𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙩 𝙛𝙡𝙤𝙬'𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙜𝙧𝙤𝙬𝙨,  
𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙢𝙮 𝙨𝙖𝙠𝙚,  
𝙎𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙖𝙮 𝙡𝙚𝙩 𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚  
𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙢 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙢𝙮 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙙 𝙄𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙍𝙤𝙨𝙚."

But still I have faith, in the one hopeful day, when the record will play, we'll dance away day, when your memory shall be regained...

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh back at it again with the Songfic ideas, but once again I just had to write. The brainrot has now melted a hole into my head and there is nothing I can do about it except set it free through art and prose.  
> Welp, I hope you enjoy it! I know for a fact I did, it was really nice to delve into the lyrics for this one. Although it did make me quite emotional in the process!


End file.
